The Terrible Little Kids
by BlueJellyFish
Summary: Lina and Gourry are little kiddies! KAWAII! Read as they go on great adventuresMini style!...Okay, so I suck at summaries. Deal with it! Anyways, remember to R&R! Thankies! Oh, and now READ CHAPTER FOUR!
1. The Destructive Duo

BlueJellyfish: Umm.....HII MINNA-SAN!! This is a little something that I thought while watching a movie!! ^_^. I hope you like it because I tried to make it cute. I also want to say that I don't own Slayers and PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This way Gourry, this way!!"  
  
"Okies, right behind you Lina!!"  
  
"WOW!! Look at this BIG cave, Gourry!" A miniature sized Lina awed at the cave.  
  
"It really IS big!" an also miniature sized Gourry pointed.  
  
"Yeah.....LETS GO!!!" Lina cheered.  
  
"YEAH!!" Gourry smiled.  
  
~*~*Inside the Cave*~*~  
  
"Lookie, lookie!" Lina pointed to a bone.  
  
"What? I don't see anything," Gourry questioned as he tried to look for what Lina was pointing to....even if it was right in front of him.  
  
"THERE!!" Lina stomped her foot as she pointed again.  
  
"WHERE!!" Gourry whined.  
  
"HERE!!" Lina screamed as she threw the bone at him.  
  
When Gourry caught the bone he stared at it for a moment...before screaming and running in circles. "AHHHH!! IT'S A BONE!!" Gourry screamed louder before throwing it on the ceiling.  
  
Lina, not hearing the clunking sound the bone made when it hit "something", started yelling at Gourry. "GOURRY!! YOU WANTED TO SEE WHAT I WAS POINTING AT, AND THEN YOU SCREAM?"  
  
"Well, you never told me it was a bo-" Gourry was cut short when the ground began to shake.  
  
~*~*Outside of the Cave*~*~  
  
"When I find those STUPID kids I swear I-" but Luna stopped in her trails when she started to hear screaming. "Speak of the devils."  
  
"AHHHH!!" Lina screamed when she ran into Luna.  
  
"Lina, WHERE IS GOUR-" Luna didn't have to ask as a little Gourry ran out from the cave screaming as well.  
  
"Owwww," Gourry moaned when he smacked into Luna.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOI-," Luna stopped again when she heard a loud rumble.  
  
"DUCK AND COVER!!" Lina screamed as she pulled Gourry down to the ground with her and covered her head.  
  
"What are you-" poor Luna, obviously not knowing what was coming, turned to the cave and was SMACKED in the face by a huge herd of BATS. After the bats fluttered away, Luna slowly turned to Lina and Gourry, now with her hair all over the place.  
  
~*~*After a Moment of Silence*~*~  
  
Lina and Gourry stared up at a RED and glaring, Luna. After a moment of MORE silence Gourry whispered to Lina, "I'm scared."  
  
Luna continued to glare at them before walking over and picked them up by the collar of their shirts. Luna turned Lina so they could face each other. "Let me tell you a story Lina," Luna started to twitch. "Once upon a time, there was a boy. Oh, lets just say BLONDE boy. Well, this BLONDE boy was supposed to be training with his teacher. And for some certain unknown reason, the little boy just happened to disappear. Oh, and when the parents came to only find the teacher TIED UP AND GAGGED, how do you think they'd feel? Would they feel a) MAD, b) SAD, c) WORRIED, or d) ALL OF THE ABOVE!?" Luna glared down at Lina for an answer.  
  
"I don't like this story," Lina simply stared up at Luna.  
  
*Sigh* Standing by the cave a while longer Luna started to walk home....which was unpleasant since people kept staring at Luna and her hair. 


	2. Chocolate Catastrophe

BlueJellyfish: *Lifts up a file and starts hopping around* Chapie two, chapie two! HIIII, MINNA-SAN!! I hope you liked CHAPIE ONE!! *Lifts up another file...then throws it aside* Well, so far this is when Lina and Gourry are LITTLE!! Oh, and just if you are wondering, Lina and Gourry live close together in this story! You might not think so in reality, but guess what? I DON'T CARE!! AHAHAHA!! . *spots freaked out readers* *aHeM* Anyways, please review my story and plus I don't own Slayers! ^_^. Now on with fanfiction!!  
  
*a flying brick with a piece of paper tied to it comes and hits Ri-chan on the head*  
  
BlueJ: OW!! What the-eh?? What's this?? *unties and unfolds paper* The letter says... 'Don't steal my line"??? ^^; Heh, heh, heh...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was morning and Gourry was just about to wake up. "Ahh...." Gourry sighed in pleasure. "That was a nice sleep, now what to do?" he thought for a moment. "Lets see, it is my day off from training," Gourry thought a bit longer when an idea popped in his head. "LINA!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GOURRY!!" Lina screamed in laughter as she ran into his house and started to pull him to the kitchen.  
  
"Heymph, Linamph?" Gourry asked through a mouth full of food.  
  
"Whatmph, ismph, itmph, Gourrymph? Lina questioned after stuffing her mouth with lots of food.  
  
"I was wondering, what are we going to do today?" Gourry started to play with his food.  
  
"Well," Lina then looked at her pile of food before smiling. "FOOD FIGHT!!" she screamed while throwing a pie at his face.  
  
"LINA!!" Gourry laughed before throwing a slice of cake.  
  
After throwing most of their food at each other, Lina picked up a fork and threw it at Gourry's head.  
  
"AHAHAHA-AAAAAAH!!!" Gourry shrieked as the fork flew past him, narrowly missing his head. "LINA!! THAT'S DANGEROUS!!"  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU KIDS BEEN DOING?!" a voice yelled in shock.  
  
"HIIII, GOURRY'S MOMMY!!" Lina grinned.  
  
"This is going to take a LONG time to clean," Gourry's mom muttered. "How about you go out and play?" she offered (Rina: mainly because she wants them to leave her alone).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lina and Gourry were outside playing tag when Lina saw Gourry looking at other boys playing together nearby.  
  
"Why don't you go and play with them?" Lina asked standing next to Gourry.  
  
"Hmm? Well, because I like to play with you," Gourry smiled down at Lina as she blushed.  
  
"Umm...want to go inside and have an ADVENTURE?" Lina smiled before taking his hand and running into the house again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lalalalalala," Lina sang while walking up the stairs. After they reached the top of the staircase, Lina came to a halt.  
  
"Hey Gourry?" Lina asked.  
  
"What is it Lina?" Gourry looked confused.  
  
"Have you ever been into your daddy's room?" Lina looked at the room in the far corner down the hall, which was covered in darkness.  
  
"Nope," Gourry simply answered.  
  
"WHAT?! Why?" Lina became curious.  
  
"My daddy said that I can NEVER go into his room. I always try to sneak in, but it isn't a secret to Daddy anymore since he always catches me," Gourry thought of the times he was caught.  
  
"COOL," Lina awed. "I want to see what your daddy is hiding!" Lina whined.  
  
"We can't, my mommy and daddy are going to find us anyways," Gourry nodded to himself.  
  
"Aww come on, Gourry! They're too tired to find us," Lina begged.  
  
"Well, if you say so!" Gourry smiled before leading Lina to his dad's room.  
  
"This, is it?" Lina stared in shock.  
  
"Yup," Gourry proudly smiled at the door.  
  
"So you're telling me that ALL those laser alarms, dogs, wires, and mine- layers are the things that your daddy put out?" Lina gulped as she stared at the obstacles surrounding the rickety old door.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Gourry wondered.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"Lina? Lina, are you okay?" Gourry asked when Lina fainted at the sight. "Come on Lina," Gourry said as he helped her up. "Lets go."  
  
"No," Lina answered as she turned red. "I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOUR DADDY IS HIDDING AND I WILL!!" Lina yelled in determination. "Come on, Gourry! Lets go to your room."  
  
"What?" Gourry asked, but was dragged away by Lina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guns?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Hammer?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Screwdriver?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Rope?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Sandwich?"  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
"GOURRY!!"  
  
"Oh! CHECK!"  
  
"Then lets go," Lina marched out of Gourry's room with Gourry right behind, fully equipped with a whole bunch of toys and gadgets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*SLAM!!*  
  
"Go, go, go!!" Lina called to Gourry.  
  
"Alright!" A look of concentration replaced the happy-go-lucky expression on Gourry's face as he stood where he was. And then...  
  
*PeEeEe*  
  
"EeEeEw, Gourry!! No, no, NO!!!"  
  
~*A few minutes of changing later*~  
  
*SLAM!*  
  
"Go, go, go!!" Lina called to Gourry...again.  
  
"..."A look of concentration replaced the happy-go-  
  
"GOURRY!! I meant 'GO, GO, GO!'" Lina pointed to the laser alarms.  
  
"Oh!" Gourry smiled at the little redhead. "^_^ Why didn't you just say so?"  
  
After simply crawling under all the laser beams, they passed the alarms and wires they ran into the dogs. "Throw the sandwich, GOURRY!!" Lina yelled as an angry mutt almost bit her leg.  
  
"Okay, Lina!" Gourry looked at the sandwich sadly as he threw it at the dogs.  
  
After an easy- I mean HARD battle, Lina and Gourry passed the obstacles.  
  
"Wow," Lina stared in shock at the gigantic bed in Gourry's parent's room.  
  
"It looks all feathery and bouncy," Gourry awed in amazement as well.  
  
"Kinda makes you want to touch it," Lina chuckled.  
  
"Just touch?" Gourry asked knowing Lina all too well.  
  
"Umm...nooo," Lina smiled as she started to jump on the bed letting feathers fly out of the pillows.  
  
"Yay!!" Gourry yelled in excitement as he started to jump around the bed.  
  
They stopped jumping on the bed when it had sOoOoOo many holes and foot prints that you wouldn't even THINK it was a bed.  
  
"Uhh... Lina? Do you think my daddy would get mad at us for breaking his bed?" Gourry sweatdropped as he stared at the remaining bed parts.  
  
"Of course not, Gourry!" Lina smiled proudly. "He'd be sOoOo happy that we redid his room."  
  
Gourry started to relax after she said that.  
  
"Good!" Lina nodded at him happily when something caught her eye. "Hey Gourry, what's that?"  
  
"Hm?" Gourry turned to what Lina was looking at. "I don't know."  
  
"I want to see what it is," Lina grabbed Gourry before he could respond.  
  
When they reached their destination it took a while before Lina spoke, "Gourry, are we in heaven?"  
  
"What?! NoOoOoOo!" Gourry wailed thinking he was really dead.  
  
"You idiot!" Lina yelled as she smacked him on the head. "I meant the CANDIES!"  
  
"Ohhh...." Gourry then stared at the large pile of candy before them.  
  
......  
  
......  
  
......  
  
"ME FIRST!" Lina yelled as she tackled Gourry down so he wouldn't be able to reach the candies.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR LINA!" Gourry whined when Lina stuffed her mouth with candies.  
  
"Alright Gourry, how about we share it?" Lina smiled as she bended down so they could share the candy (BlueJ: I know, not like what the real Lina would do).  
  
Gourry looked up to Lina and then....  
  
"AHHH!!! GOURRY! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO SHARE THE CANDIES!!" Lina screamed in horror as she watched Gourry take a handful of candies and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
"FINE! IF YOU WANT TO PLAY IT THAT WAY, GOURRY!" Lina hollered as she started to fight with Gourry for the candies (BlueJ: Okay, so maybe they are still the same -_-).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I *huff* am *huff* so *huff* TIRED!!" Gourry's mom yelled in exhaustion. "It took me hours to clean up that kitchen." It's quiet...TOO QUIET! "HONEY!!" Gourry's mom yelled for her husband.  
  
"And what can I help you with?" Gourry's father questioned when he saw his wife start to panic.  
  
"Oh dear," Gourry's mother bit her lip.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gourry's father asked in concern.  
  
"I lost them," Gourry's mom muttered.  
  
"WHAT?!" He screamed when he heard that Gourry was loose.  
  
"WAAAAAAH!!" She wailed thinking that Gourry's dad was yelling at her.  
  
"Ahh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he yelled when he saw his wife crying.  
  
After the mom stopped wailing they set of to look for the little kids....with a net just in case.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the parents reached the top of the stairs they were met with the biggest surprise.  
  
"Wha-what happened here?" Gourry's dad looked at the dogs whom were nibbling at the sandwich.  
  
"AHHHH!!" Gourry's mom yelled in horror as she looked at their remaining bed.  
  
"What or wh-" Gourry's dad stopped when he heard moaning in the background. He slowly turned to see a HORRIBLE sight....  
  
"Gourry, I feel happy from eating ALL those candies!" Lina sighed in happiness.  
  
"Yeah," Gourry patted his stomach as he turned around to meet two VERY shocked eyes. "OH, HII DADDY!" Gourry waved.  
  
"Hii, Gourry's daddy!" Lina smiled. "Thanks for those delicious candies!"  
  
"Candies?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah!" Lina pointed to the empty box of chocolate.  
  
Gourry's dad turned to look at the empty box and back to them, to the empty box and then back to them, he did this for a while before....  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" He screamed as he fell on his knees dramatically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, I guess those were his favorite chocolates," Lina muttered to Gourry.  
  
"I guess he didn't want me in his room BECAUSE he thought I'd eat the candies," Gourry laughed nervously.  
  
"YOU CAN'T KEEP US IN HERE FOREVER!!" Lina yelled from the corner (punishment: 10 hrs in *dun, dUn, DUN* the CORNER!). "I'll be free....ONCE MY SISTER GETS HERE!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BlueJ: Yay!! The end of CHAPTER TWO!! How did you like it? TELL ME! There is MORE to come so please STAY TUNED!! ^_^. JA NE!! 


	3. The War of the Monster's Fart

BlueJellyfish: Hiii, minna-san! Can you believe that this is my THIRD CHAPTER?! I'm SoOoOoOo HAPPY! ^_^. Hehehehe, I love writing about when they were LITTLE!! But don't worry, I will make them grow-up.....eventually. Anyways, please R/R!! Oh, and I don't own Slayers or their childhood. ^_^.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a perfect morning and the birds were chirping happily to each other, until......  
  
"AHHHHH!!! It's the evil monster!" Lina yelled, terrified in the forest.  
  
"Light come....OUT!!" Gourry guessed as he forgot his line and waved his stick in the air.  
  
"IT'S 'FORTH' GOURRY!" Lina yelled as she waved four fingers.  
  
"OoOoOoOh," Gourry smiled stupidly.  
  
*Sigh* "Why do I even bother?" Lina muttered and watched as Gourry did some more flashy movements with his stick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's been a hard battle," Gourry whispered to himself as he crawled around the mud like a soldier.  
  
"AHHHH!!" Lina yelled....again. "GOURRY, HELP ME!!"  
  
"I'm coming Lina!" Gourry charged in and struck the 'monster' with his sword.  
  
"Gourry, you saved me," Lina stared up at Gourry with big eyes.  
  
"Aw, I'll always protect you Lina," Gourry smiled.  
  
Lina blushed.  
  
"Anyways, we have defeated the monsters, what shall we call this day Mister Gourry?" Lina asked and pointed to the battered bodies of the 'monsters', which turned out to be just leaves ^^;.  
  
"We should call this day...." Gourry paused. "What was it again Lina?"  
  
"The War of the Monsters Fart!" Lina whispered angrily at how forgetful he was.  
  
"Umm....yeah," Gourry sweatdropped.  
  
"Yay!! Now these monsters will know who we are!" Lina cheered as she kicked a leaf that was supposedly the dead monsters.  
  
"Monsters huh?" a strangers voice questioned.  
  
"AhHhHhHh!!" Lina yelled in fear.  
  
"What have you been doing?" Luna sweatdropped when she saw the pile of leaves on the ground and Gourry's muddy shirt.  
  
"Uh, if we said nothing, would you believe us?" Lina smiled up at a confused Luna.  
  
"Anyways," Luna recovered. "We have to go buy groceries for mom."  
  
"But, what about Gourry?" Lina pointed to a depressed looking Gourry.  
  
"He could go home?" Luna prayed.  
  
"His dad's still mad at me," Lina answered quickly.  
  
"Go play with his other friends?"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he doesn't want to."  
  
"Fine, he can be alone."  
  
"You're mean."  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
*Sniff, sniff*  
  
"......."  
  
"*Sniff, sniff*"  
  
"......."  
  
"WAAAAAH!!!"  
  
"Alright! Gourry could come!"  
  
"Good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I want that!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I want that!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I want that!"  
  
"NOO!!"  
  
"Fine!" Lina stuck up her nose as she dragged Gourry to the bench away from Luna.  
  
"Little sisters," Luna muttered as she felt a migraine come on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Look what I can do!" Lina laughed as she balanced herself on a brick wall.  
  
"Yay!" Gourry clapped.  
  
"WeEeEeEe! *trip*, AHHHH!!" Lina screamed as she fell.  
  
"I'll catc-" Gourry stopped when Lina landed right on top of him.  
  
"OwWwWw!" Lina rubbed her ankle that she twisted. "It hurts!" Lina started to cry.  
  
"It's okay Lina," Gourry patted her. "I bet I can make it ALL better," Gourry smiled as he kissed his finger and then putting it on her ankle. "All better!"  
  
"Gourry," Lina blushed. "IT STILL HURTS!!!" Lina screamed as she bonked him on the head.  
  
"OwWwWw," Gourry groaned after having Lina smack him on the head.  
  
"That's what you get for lying to me!" Lina said while crossing her arms.  
  
"But Lina, you just-WOW LOOK AT THAT DOG!!" Gourry quickly pointed to the dog that was sleeping close by.  
  
"Wow!" Lina awed as she walked closer to it. "It's so big...I wanna touch it!"  
  
"I don't think we should Lina," Gourry said looking nervous.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not like the dog's going to bite us when it's all tied up!" Lina proudly grinned at how smart she was.  
  
"If you say so," Gourry watch as Lina came and 'petted' the dog.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm finally done!" Luna sighed as she walked outside. "That was the longest line I have ever se-" Luna stopped when she thought she saw a blur of a little blond boy run past her with a little redheaded girl and a group of dogs chasing close behind.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask," Luna muttered to herself as she walked home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And then this lady came up to me and said, 'Oh, you must be The Knight of Ceipheed.' And I was like, "No, duh." And she was-"  
  
BOOM!!  
  
"What?" Luna questioned as she slowly turned to the door that slammed open.  
  
"LUNA!! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE GOURRY AND ME ALL ALONE?!" Lina yelled in anger. "Look at what happened to him!" Lina pointed to a groaning Gourry that looked like he was on a stretcher.  
  
"So the dogs got him?" Luna looked bored.  
  
"Yeah! They DID!" Lina glared.  
  
"Boo-hoo, it was your fault for petting the dog in the first place," Luna pointed out.  
  
"Lina, in hurts," Gourry muttered, sounding like he was about to die.  
  
"Better get a move on sis," Luna smirked "your 'patient' is waiting."  
  
"You're lucky," Lina glared before making an ambulance noise and running in the room to take care of the 'patient'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
BlueJellyfish: Did you like it? This will be a short author's note, so all I want to say is PLEASE R/R!! ^_^. 


	4. Snowflakes and PaperCuts

BlueJellyfish: HOLA EVERYONE! Wow, it's been a loooong time since I've updated! I hope you haven't forgotten someone like me. . Sorry, but I've been sooo busy at school and homework that I didn't have time to write. But the wonderful, glorious thing called summer vacation has come! I hope you like this chapter! Oh, I forgot to tell you, I had to use ( ) instead of asterisks because the internet won't let me!Anyways, please don't forget to review, It'll make my day!

---------------------------

Winter had come to the little town of Zephilia. The aroma of wine used to fill the air, but wine was cut short at this time of year since the grapes were all gone. In this town, a little red-haired girl sat by her window with a depressed expression.

"Hey, Lina," Gourry said while poking her, "What's the matter?"

Lina slowly turned from the window to look at Gourry. "I was just wondering about snow."

"Snow?" Gourry asked questioningly. "What's snow?"

"You don't know what snow is?" Lina shouted in surprise. "Snow is when Santa eats too many marshmallows and well...takes out his business."

"What does that mean?" Gourry asked with a finger in his mouth.

"It means," Lina said as she pulled out a Christmas book with a picture of Santa on a sleigh, "That Santa had a lot of marshmallows and 'made' snow!"

"Wow!" Gourry exclaimed with excitement. "Santa must be a really, really big man to be able to eat a lot of marshmallows and make snow for everyone! (sigh) Too bad he didn't eat enough to make it snow here."

"Hey!" Lina exclaimed while jumping in the air. "I have an idea on how we can bring snow here!"

"How?" Gourry asked eagerly.

"Well," Lina pondered for a minute, "We could go to the store and buy a whole lot of marshmallows like Santa and eat it!"

"YEAH!" Gourry cheered, "Then we'll have snow and everyone will be happy!"

"Yeah!" Lina cheered as she pulled Gourry out of the house to go buy marshmallows.

---------------------------

"Okay," Lina said as she pointed to a small pile of marshmallows, "So far we've bought...three bags of marshmallows."

"We could have bought a little more if you used your money instead of only mine!" Gourry complained.

"Hey!" Lina shrieked. "It was my bril- briliaunt plan and I did come up with a way to make snow in the first place!"

"Yeah, but why do I have to use my five dollars?" Gourry said with a pout.

"Because, so deal with it!" Lina growled and started off home.

"Alright!" Gourry called as he chased after Lina to catch up.

----Back at Lina's House----

"MUHAHAHAHAAH!" A cackled laugh could be heard from inside the dreaded room of Lina Inverse. (RIP) (Pour) "MUHAHAHAAHA! And so the snow making begins!"

----After 5 minutes of eating----

"Ugh," Gourry moaned.

"My tummy hurts!" Lina whined.

"Lina," Gourry muttered with pain as he tried to reach Lina over his gigantic tummy, "Was a tummy ache supposed to happen when making snow?"

"I don't think so," Lina said as she tried to sit up. It was much harder a feat to accomplish when her stomach was about the size of a basketball. She just ended up rolling on her side instead.

"Anyways, I don't think snow is made by eating marshmallows," Gourry said.

"Well, how do you suppose we bring snow!" Lina shouted in frustration and pain.

"Maybe we could write a letter to Santa and tell him to bring snow!" Gourry suggested with a smile.

"Gourry, that just might work!" Lina said as she ran over to her small treasure chest and pulled out a sheet of paper and a box of crayons. "So, how should we start it?"

"Oh, I know!" Gourry said as he took a blue crayon and scribbled his name on the top right corner of the paper.

"Okay, now Santa will know who we are," Lina muttered in approval. "How should we write the next sentence?"

"Oh, I know!" Gourry said and yet **again** scribbled his name as the next sentence.

"Gourry!" Lina cried, "He already knows your name, so write something different!"

"But I don't know how to write anything else!" Gourry pouted, "I mean I'm only (looks at his fingers and starts to count) (shows Lina four fingers) Five!"

(sigh) "I guess I'll have to write!" Lina groaned as she grabbed the piece of paper and started to scribble unintelligible writings.

After it was finished, Lina re-read her love-filled request aloud:

Gourry Gabriev,

Gourry Gabriev

Dear Santa,

I was wondering, no I want! I want you to bring your slehg

and come to me towm and make it snow! Yes, this is a comandd!

If you don't come in one hour then I'm going to send a big fireballl to your house! So you better make it snow! Or else! That is a warming!

Ps:Bring cookies and milk because I know you have some!

After she was satisfied with the letter she went over to the mail box and climbed on Gourry's back to deposit the threatening letter.

----One Hour Later----

"Why isn't he here yet!" Lina shrieked with frustration. "I would fireball him if only I knew how!"

"Come on Lina," Gourry moaned rubbing his drowsy eyes, "We've tried **everything**, but it still won't snow!"

"Maybe it's just not supposed to snow here," Lina said and started to wail.

"Lina!" Gourry cried out as he frantically tried to calm Lina down.

"All I (cry) wanted (wail) was it to SNOW!" Lina sobbed. "Why won't it snow, Gourry!"

"It's okay, Lina," Gourry said comfortingly. He was feeling rather sad for Lina when an idea popped up in his head.

After Lina stopped crying, Gourry said he had to go home, so he dashed outside, leaving Lina all alone and weeping over the fact that it wasn't going to snow.

----The next cold morning----

Lina woke up from her tormented night of weeping. She was still very depressed at the fact that it wasn't going to snow. As she slowly got out of bed to get dressed she noticed a piece of paper on her mirror. It read: _Morning, Lina! Look outside your window! - Gourry. _

Lina slowly walked over to her window and saw little paper snow flakes falling from her roof top.

"WoW!" Lina giggled in awe, "It's snowing!" She then heard some noises on the rooftop and the sound of a box crashing to the ground. After that she saw a blur of blue and gold fall to the ground...also from the rooftop. When she looked down to see who--or what--it was it was. Gourry, in a blue sweater, was sprawled on ground with a box full the paper snow flakes.

"Gourry!" Lina called in surprise. She then left her window and ran outside to find Gourry still on the ground. "What were you doing on my roof, Gourry!"

"Awww," Gourry whined with a hint of sadness in his voice as he got off the ground, "I didn't want you to know it was me because I wanted you to think it was snowing! (sigh) Now you know and you're going to be sad again."

"Of course I'm..." Lina stopped as she noticed Gourry's hands and the many bandages from the paper cuts he got while cutting the snow flakes, "I'm so...HAPPY!"

"What?" Gourry asked looking at Lina with uncertainty.

"I mean, I love it!" Lina giggled with a smile. "It looks just like snow! THANK-YOU, GOURRY!" She hugged him.

All through the day Lina and Gourry ran around the yard throwing paper snowballs.

----------------------------

BlueJellyfish: I thought of this a long time ago, but I never got the time to write it down! I hope you liked it, because it was my first fic after a long time. This will be the last chapter when they will be little, little kids because it's time for them to grow up and time for me to rap this story up! . Anyways, Please R/R! I would really appreciate it because I just love reviews! Thank-you! Bai!


End file.
